The present invention relates generally to transfer racks or hanger bars for transporting garments in vehicles and, more particularly, to such transfer racks for use in common configurations of rental trucks having opposite-side tie-down attachments on interior walls thereof.
When moving from one residence to another, it is common for persons to rent a truck of appropriate size from a truck rental company. Many household items can either be boxed or placed directly into such a truck.
Clothing, however, presents particular problems, where it is desired to prevent clothing from coming unduly wrinkled during the moving process. There are two usual alternatives.
One alternative is to purchase a quantity of specialized containers, conventionally known as wardrobe boxes, made of heavy corrugated cardboard and including a stamped metal hanger bar extending across the top of the box. While wardrobe boxes serve well their intended purpose, they are relatively expensive and, in a typical move, many are required.
The other usual alternative is to transport clothing across the back seat of an automobile, employing a telescoping bar sold for that purpose and configured at its ends to engage hooks commonly provided in automobiles for clothes hangers. This approach has its drawbacks as well. For example, due to logistical concerns, an automobile or sufficient space in an automobile may not be available. Also, clothes hung in this fashion are typically suspended only a few feet above the back seat, and all but the shortest garments tend to become wrinkled in any event.